This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) Core Laboratory has been very effective in providing a strong foundation in strengthening the biomedical research capability of the faculty, enhancing the research productivity, and competitiveness of Jackson State University. This facility is equipped with shared equipment to conduct research in environmental health and biomedical science using molecular biology and recombinant DNA technologies. The facility is staffed with a faculty manager and a lab technician. The specific aims of the MCB Core Laboratory are: 1) To continue to provide a variety of services and technical support in molecular biology and DNA technology by offering equipment access, expert advice, demonstration of techniques, operation of equipment, participation in discussion and data interpretation, and hands-on-training in molecular biology and cell culture among RCMI investigators, pilot project recipients, and other faculty;2) To increase faculty training in recombinant DNA technology to strengthen faculty development and technology transfer;3) To provide a research environment and instrumentation for investigators to pursue biomedical research opportunities and enhance overall research productivity;and 4) To foster collaborative research relationships among RCMI investigators and other MCB core users at JSU and other research intensive institutions. During year 11 (June 1, 2008 [unreadable]May 31, 2009), the MCB Core Laboratory has contributed to nine (9) peer-reviewed publications and forty-four (44) abstracts and presentations. MCB Core users have also received grants totaling $3,200,179 and submitted one (1) pending grant proposal. The MCB Core Laboratory has directly and indirectly contributed to six graduate students receiving terminal degrees in Masters and Ph.D. degrees in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry and Environmental Science in the CSET. The cost recovery system for the MCB Core Laboratory has been implemented by instituting user fees. Overall, the MCB Core Laboratory has had a tremendous impact on the development of biomedical research and the success of the RCMI Program at JSU. The facility currently supports the needs of RCMI investigators and their research personnel, as well as other faculty and students who are involved in biomedical research.